


Take Over More Than Just The Internet

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>About a third of the way through the Q&A and things are going well. Ryan's a fast learner and Twitter is easy to grasp, with its hashtags, usernames and character limits.</i>
</p><p>Behind the scenes of Danny and Ryan's Twitter Q&A...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Over More Than Just The Internet

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. :) This turned out different to what I was expecting/had half planned but I like it all the same. It was gonna be very, very tame then those boys really kicked in with the promo and got chatty and I got inspired! There's only so many 'when will Ryan Hawley come out of the closet?' tweets I can see (count: one) before I have to take advantage of it. Thanks, Kelvin. ;)
> 
> Apologies for the rambly beginning. I went to change Amy to someone else but it didn't feel right and I apparently can't write Ryan lately without giving Tommy a cameo, so. At least this time it's apt and somewhat following canon...
> 
> Anyway, I've got something else in the pipeline that references their adventure at live morning telly, but it's gonna be much, much longer, so I hope this'll tide you over until then. I'm also hoping after that I can get back to my half-finished Robron fic lol.
> 
> Hi to any new Dryan trash who may be lurking. ;) Hope you enjoy x

Dressed in his own clothes again and having finished another day's work, Ryan collects Tommy from the make up room, where he asked one of the ladies to keep an eye on him for a bit. As he walks in, Amy is sat in a chair as she has her hair brushed to rid her of whatever interesting hairstyle Tracy's had for that day's filming. It looks to be something to do with several braids, but Ryan's more interested in the dark eyes turned towards him as he comes to stand by her and the mirror.

“Oh, I see how it is,” he smiles, shaking his head at the innocent face of his dog as Tommy sits primly in Amy's lap, “I leave and you turn on the charm for the ladies,”

“He's been no trouble at all,” the lady working on Amy's hair pipes up.

“Good to hear. So, how about we go for a - ” he pauses just as Tommy's ears twitch, knowing what's coming, “ - walk! Shall we go walkies, hm?”

Tommy's little doggy face lights up at the prospect and he starts hopping about Amy's legs in excitement, tiny paws barely making a sound. Ryan finds his lead in the pocket of his leather jacket and reaches underneath his body to pull him into his arms, Amy appearing slightly crestfallen but trying to hide it. It makes him feel so lucky to be in a job where so many people love him turning up to work with Tommy as much as he loves doing it. 

“But don't you have that thing to do with Danny tonight?” she asks.

“Yeah, but I've got time to take him for a quick walk outside the studios. Won't take long.” he explains, mouth turned up at the corner in half concealed amusement. “He can come back tomorrow if you really want him to. Are you in? He seems to like you,”

“Great, yep!” she exclaims, practically ready to take him off Ryan's hands now, “I love dogs!”

“Well, thanks, Ames. I owe you one.”

He and Tommy find the nearest exit and take a stroll around the perimeter of the building, sticking close to the studios just in case there's any fans hovering by the fence surrounding the carpark. Ordinarily, he wouldn't mind going over to say hello but Amy's right, he does have that thing – some Q&A on the official Twitter account – to return for and thus decides not to take Tommy very far. Even so, they're minding their own business when Danny comes up behind him.

“Oi, what're you doing out here?”

Ryan wheels around with a surprised tug to Tommy's lead as he noses curiously at the grass underfoot. “Jesus, Danny, you scared me!” he breathes.

“Wimp,” he snorts then cheekily laughs properly when Ryan shoves at his shoulder. He gestures inside with his thumb. “Are you coming inside or what? We're already 5 minutes late,”

Ryan's eyes widen and he quickly looks at his watch. “What? I thought we were supposed to be there for 8?”

“No, 7.30. Honestly,” he sighs jokingly, “What would you do without me? Come on,”

“Have a quieter life, but less sex?”

Danny points at him. “And don't you forget it, sunshine!” They walk back inside, Tommy trotting beside them with a much calmer disposition now that he's had some Dad Time. They step into one of the deserted sets that's covered with miscellaneous props and Danny turns to him with a grin. “Are you ready to put your life in my hands?” he whispers because Sarah, the woman in charge of the official output on the show's social media, is sat waiting for them nearby, holding a handheld camera.

Ryan shakes his head, amused. “I'm sure I can handle myself, but alright. Be gentle with me just in case, yeah?”

Hearing him deliberately use his soft 'Robert' voice and recognising the mischief in his eyes, Danny growls under his breath, a sudden frustrated Aaron-type of scowl briefly crossing his gorgeous face before he slips on the professional mask and goes to greet Sarah. Ryan follows, enjoying pressing his buttons and can't hide his grin as Danny sits down, ready to introduce himself on camera.

\----

About a third of the way through the Q&A and things are going well. Ryan's a fast learner and Twitter is easy to grasp, with its hashtags, usernames and character limits. It helps that Danny's never off his bloody phone when they have time to do that sort of thing, so Ryan's pretty sure he's picked up a few tips from the osmosis of distraction, offering kisses instead of a stranger's admiration.

Sarah and her colleague, Tabitha, have left for a tea break because everything seems to be running smoothly and Ryan and Danny are happy to chat and chat to viewers until their time is up, so Ryan can speak freely now that it's just the two of them. He had been scrolling through tweets when he noticed that Kelvin was in amongst them. He'd laughed inwardly at a few then one message in particular had caught his eye. Before he could decide whether to ignore the little shit or think of something snarky in response, his phone buzzed against his thigh. 

“What an arsehole,” he laughs out loud this time, re-reading his friend's 'coming out of the closet' tweet and then the text that Kelvin's just sent him as a private extra – _Well? I'm waiting for my answer, big boy_. He notices that Danny's been carbon copied in already.

“Whoa, only been on Twitter a couple of hours and you're already swearing at the haters, babe!” Danny jokes, eyes still glued to his laptop screen and fingers tapping away on the keyboard.

Ryan's gaze snaps up at Danny's less than platonic pattern of speech, his face flushing in embarrassment, before he remembers with a jolt that Sarah and Tabitha haven't come back yet and he relaxes into the sofa. “Not unless Kelvin counts. Check your phone, he sent it to you too.”

He watches Danny's jaw drop as he reads. “You gotta get him back for that!”

“Yeah? How?” He tries to keep paying attention to the task at hand, answering a few of the easier questions whilst he juggles thinking of payback. It's thanks to another question that he spots his opportunity. “Wait, Dan, I think...” He trails off, his tongue between his teeth as he sends a pithy reply he's rather pleased with, whether Kelvin sees it or not. To make sure he does, he texts him with a direct link to it and the words: _read it and weep, short stuff_. He looks up from his phone (alright, he might be as bad as Danny. He's not got any social media presence for his own sanity, seriously, it'd be _too easy_ to enjoy too much) because Danny is surprisingly quiet. He nudges his elbow. “So? What d'you think?”

That seems to pull him out of his stupor and he blinks at Ryan, blue eyes incredibly intense. Between them, Ryan watches his hand clench on the sofa. “If we weren't doing a work thing right now - ” he says in a tight voice, words unsaid but meaning crystal clear, “ _shit_. You should come over all feisty in public more often.” He leans in helplessly, “It's really fit.”

Danny gets close enough that Ryan can feel his breath on his lips, a hair's breadth away from a kiss, before they hear two telltale female voices somewhere off set and they spring apart. Well, Danny does enough springing for the both of them, throwing himself back against the arm of the tiny sofa, his body still turned towards Ryan but creating a sizeable amount of space between them.

“Duly noted.” he smirks, as Tabitha returns with agreement that it's a good idea to post a video response to Kelvin's much tamer, public question.

\----

When the time is pushing for 2 hours since they started, they bounce around a few ideas of how to end things and say goodbye. As the fans seem to be starved of their characters interacting in a positive light since their most recent 'break up', they decide on filming themselves some more with Sarah's help.

“I'll have to go and rest these,” Ryan jokes, wiggling his fingers.

He can feel Danny's eyes fixed to the side of his head, confusion radiating from him, but he ploughs on and Danny recovers enough in time to chime in about the award voting before it's a wrap. Sarah turns off her camera and Tabitha closes her own MacBook with a smile.

“Thanks, guys. That was great.” she says, pushing her thick framed glasses up the bridge of her nose. She looks at Ryan. “Hope it wasn't too painful for you?”

It's all in jest, so he beams. “Piece of cake, honestly. My delicate flower sensibilities are still very much in tact.”

With that, they go their separate ways, the busy ladies leaving for whatever office they came from until Danny and Ryan are the only ones left on set. There's a lengthy pause.

“You are so full of shit!” Danny exclaims, breaking the silence, as he grabs a cushion from the sofa and smacks Ryan with it. He opens his mouth to defend himself, laughing, but his protests die as Danny quickly glances around to make sure they really are alone and climbs onto his lap. “Hi,” he grins, “Are you sure you wanna rest them?” He takes hold of Ryan's hand, fingers entwined, as he shrugs a shoulder, faux-casual. “Or, y'know, you could use something else instead, if you like,”

Ryan raises his eyebrows. “Hey you, behave,”

“Don't talk to me like I'm him!” 

He points to Tommy lying calmly by Ryan's feet before he leans his weight further forward and pushes Ryan down into the sofa, shifting position so that he still ends up sitting on top of him. It devolves into an impromptu play-fight worthy of the big kids they are until they're both gasping for breath through their laughter.

“Tommy?” Ryan cries, squirming as Danny jabs his fingers into his armpit. “Tommy, attack! Come on! What kinda dog are you? Help!”

He's not quite sure what, but something in his pleas must register because Tommy stands on his paws and, after several attempts and a cheeky helping hand from his owner, he clambers up and wriggles into the space between their chests to lick over Danny's ear, making him reel backwards. “Ugh, no! Don't do that!”

As a result, his ticklish grip on Ryan falls away and he smiles broadly. “Wasn't what I had in mind, mate, but...good boy,” he praises and scratches Tommy's belly in reward.

He flops onto Ryan's torso, highly content, and Danny sighs above them. “Do you really want to be cock-blocked by your own dog?”

“No,” he laughs, “but we're also being cock-blocked by work and that's riskier, so how about we get out of here?”

Tommy's already halfway to sleep when they collect their belongings from their dressing room and slide into Ryan's car, Tommy secured in the back and Danny in the passenger seat. The plan is to drop Tommy off at Ryan's because he'll be perfectly fine without them for a few hours and then head into Leeds for a couple drinks, just the two of them, seeing as Kelvin sacked off the night to go home already.

Ryan's about to turn the key in the ignition when Danny leans over the gear-stick, tugs on the open side of his leather jacket and brings their mouths together. He melts into it automatically for a few seconds before he comes to his senses and cups Danny's cheek to pull away, thumb pressed to his cheekbone, but Danny moves to trail kisses down his neck instead.

“Baby,” he murmurs, eyelashes fluttering because Danny knows how much that turns him on, especially when he sucks at the skin to encourage a bruise. Ryan arches his neck but it's just inviting him to do it more as one hand grips the headrest of Ryan's seat and the other feels out his chest on top of his t-shirt. “Dan - _Danny_ ,” their lips smack apart and his voice is firmer as Danny boldly unzips his jeans and tries to cup his cock over his clothes, “This is _not_ safer than inside!”

“Quit worrying, no one can see,” he teases and doesn't seem put off by the thought anyway.

“Maybe not, but he can.” Ryan gestures to the backseat and they both turn to look at Tommy, curled up and facing away, fast asleep. “It's too weird!”

“Lemme distract you then.” Danny says, as his fingers pull open his belt. “Come on, live a little....or are you too much of a 'delicate flower', eh?”

Aware that he's repeating his earlier jokey words back at him, Ryan finally throws caution to the wind and draws him in for a passionate kiss, hand around his neck. The position of his car is well hidden from the main road, in a corner of the carpark that the building obscures, so no one, such as fans, can see them either. He lets Danny take over, already breathless and fidgeting in his seat as he gets his jeans open properly, even if his worry of being seen has affected his libido, but Danny seems to take that as a challenge and eases his cock from his underwear to immediately make a fist around him. Ryan can barely watch; gaze flickering out to the blank side wall of the studios and tracking the walk of assorted crew as they leave for their homes and luckily take no notice at all of his inconspicuous car, but his resolve is weak and his body a traitor as his cock hardens in Danny's grip. It's equally hot to stare at the crown of his dark head bent over his lap as it is to see his dick pass between his lips for a moment, his tongue laving Ryan with the purpose of slicking the way for his hand to slide up and down his shaft whilst his mouth gets busy.

“Been wantin' to do this all day, but especially tonight,” he admits gruffly, face tilted up to meet Ryan's gaze and Ryan swallows, thinks _yeah_ and runs his fingers through Danny's hair, pushing him back down to his cock without meaning to.

He makes a noise of agreement though and sucks him down with no preamble left as Ryan breathes in sharply and his eyes skitter down the curved line of Danny's body, from his shifting shoulders to his arse that seems so far from his reach. The memory of what it feels like to squeeze and touch and fuck inside that arse is so fresh that Ryan momentarily forgets where he is, his free hand thudding onto the steering wheel to accidentally press the horn, the sound blaring out for a second as he practically jumps a mile and Danny chokes and splutters.

“Shit, shit, shit!” he swears frantically, trying to pull Danny off even though city noise of sirens and public transport drown his car out, but Danny squeezes his dick and sucks him even harder, like he's proving some point Ryan doesn't even care about. “You're gonna kill me,” he decides with a deep groan, crisis averted, and head lolling back against the headrest.

Danny comes up for air at that. “Not if you do me first. Death by cocksucking,” he giggles and Ryan blushes because he didn't mean to make him take his cock, but his voice sounds _destroyed_ and the guilt flares.

Luckily, Danny knows him too well and his hand covers Ryan's mouth in an instant, keeping his apologies at bay as his own kisses the crease of his stomach and trail down to his balls. Despite their conversation two seconds ago, his hips helplessly jerk and suddenly his teeth are biting gently at the tips of Danny's fingers and they're moaning in unison. Behind him, Tommy moves and snuffles in his dreams and the edge of tension creeps back into Ryan's body, causing goosebumps because he's not like this, it's entirely weird to be getting sucked off in his car, but Danny's into it so he's into it, plus he smells _so good_ this close of whatever amazing fragrance he's splurged on that month (its a bit of an obsession of his) and everything swirls together to shove him towards coming. He spreads his legs wider, searching, pleading, and Danny breathes in and relaxes, his mouth stretched full and his cheeks hollowed. After the build up and the teasing, the pressure is too much and Ryan shuts his eyes tightly and surrenders.

“Told ya you'd like it,” Danny says confidently, brazenly licking the corner of his shiny mouth and graciously tucking him back into his clothes. 

Eventually blinking from the haze, Ryan feels him balance his hands on his thighs and lean up, staring at Ryan's lips bitten red raw from trying to curtail his sounds. He knows what he's asking and moves in to softly kiss him, catching the hum of relief between them as Danny finally gets a hand down his pants. Ryan licks away the taste of himself until he finds him underneath and fits his palm over his jeans, rubbing fast and hard as Danny strokes quick and sure. He holds onto the nape of Ryan's neck, just into the soft, short part of his hair that's quickly growing back in and groans as he fruitlessly tries to tug on it, shuddering and his mouth slackened against Ryan's as he comes in his underwear. 

Panting, he slumps back heavily in his seat and makes no move to clean himself up, so Ryan rummages in the glovebox and smacks a packet of tissues into his chest with an exasperated sigh. He might be hopeless in the face of Danny's charm offensive, but he more than makes up for it in the aftermath and it's then that he realises that _he_ didn't need them.

“Guess I did rest them after all.” he laughs, wiggling his fingers at Danny as he fondly shakes his head.

With the night having only just begun for them, Ryan kisses him lightly in thanks and starts the car, finally ready to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
